eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Shimmering Citadel/Audit
Category:Audits An Audit of and its subpages has been initiated by Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 13:00, 25 July 2007 (UTC). Use the below sections, along with the Audit Talk Page, to co-ordinate this audit. Bestiary Use this section as a notepad to list every single mob, including Monsters, Named Monsters, and NPCs, you can find in the zone as an aid to completion. Don't worry initially about whether the mob's article exists or not! *an Uruvan djinn or an Urivan djinn (found both spellings) (55) djinn, often linked in twos as 54 one-downs or threes as 54 two-downs, or linked to * (56^ or 59^) djinn * (55) leopards and panthers, linked to an Uruvan djinn * (53^^^) wisp * (55^^^) animal * (55^^^) animal - shaking the palm trees in the garden may cause to jump down and attack * (56) clockwork - These are a ring event. To start there are 4 linked 56s, then 4 more, then the room popped many. I think it was two groups of six linked 56, with four groups of two linked 56^. When those are cleared you get either (56^), which is a larger clockwork cobra, or you get . It may take a few repetitions to spawn the name. * (56^) * (55) or two linked 56^ * - These appear to be a ring event. To start there are 4 linked 57s, as soon as these are slain you get three lined 57^ . When those are killed, next pops four 57 , which when slain give way to three more at 58. At any point along this chain if you don't kill fast enough the monsters despawn. I did not get a name at the end of the chain yet, but that may be because I am not killing fast enough solo. * (57 or 58) ghost * (58^^) - linked in pairs - Used for , located at (-8.00, 81.00, 89.00) UID: 28901 * (56^^^) - linked to two 56 , or with one 56 and a 56 * - found as 52^^^ solo, 53^^ linked in pairs, 54 linked in pairs, 54^ linked in trios - Used for , located at (17.81, 96.96, -38.22) UID: 27609 * (55) - found as 55^^^ solo, 55^ in trios * (54) - found linked with three 54 or as a trio of 54^ * (54^^^) ghost * (50) skeleton - Used for , located at (-128.00, 80.00, -120.00) UID: 28906 * (52) skeleton - found in linked pairs as 51 one-down-arrow or 52 one-down-arrow, and in linked trios as 52 two-down-arrow * (55) djinn - casts a stunning elemental dot and a mental dot. Alternates spawns with . These two names can actually spawn in several locations - I have had up to three in a single section of the gardens at once. * (55^^^) djinn - linked to two level 55 an Uruvan djinn - Used for , located at (-136.30, 145.90, -179.20) UID: 27820 * (56) djinn * (55^^^) human - Used for (part of the Poet's Palace access quest series), located at (226.61, 146.59, -69.79) UID: 26908. She will aggro as soon as you speak with her. * (56^^^) djinn - conjuror, has a 56 tellurian myrmidion pet * (51^^^) wisp - (-69.00, 146.00, 53.00) UID: 27495 * (51^^^) wisp - (-187.90, 145.18, -26.12) UID: 31258 * (51^^^) wisp - (20.31, 145.95, -194.33) * (55^^^) animal - (78.00, 147.00, -111.00) UID: 27772 - Used for the quest, will only spawn if you have the quest in your journal * (58^^^) clockwork - (-24.64, 194.70, -230.99) UID: 28587 - Kill all the clockworks in this area to spawn. * (55^^^) tome - (222.51, 224.70, -65.06) UID: 28521 - Used for the quest * human * sphinx * gnome * Koada'Dal * minotaur statue - (-112.10, 147.12, -121.40) UID: 27621 - When inspected, you are told that "The statue looks like it should be holding something." * clockwork - Used for , located at (-12.53, 185.00, -222.48) UID: 27620 New Quests List any quests you encounter that you are pretty sure are new POIs/Disco's List any and all POIs you encounter, and whether they give Discovery experience. * (22.00, 80.00, -126.00) UID: 28907 * (-119.00, 53.00, -91.00) UID: 28909 * (-154.00, 53.00, -127.00) UID: 28903 * (-10.22, 146.59, -216.34) UID: 27089 * (209.00, 147.00, -80.00) UID: 27070 * (-267.00, 147.00, -81.00) UID: 27073 * (59.83, 145.24, -135.48) UID: 28660 - In bush at the base of the tree. * (-20.00, 225.00, -222.00) UID: 27609 - Used for quest * (-23.00, 225.00, 106.00) UID: 27091 - Used for quest * (-273.00, 225.00, -57.00) UID: 27092 - Used for quest * (-249.00, 185.00, -40.00) UID: 27075 - Used for quest * (-280.00, 147.00, -49.00) UID: 27072 - Used for quest * (141.00, 143.00, -28.00) UID: 27771 - Used for quest * (-260.37, 225.00, -48.64) UID: 31323 - This is the entry point to * (-275.64, 225.00, -59.22) UID: 31322 - This is the entry point to Notes *Put anything here that might need incorporation into the main article.